


The Better Part of Valor [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Episode: s06e11 Indiscretions, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Teresa C. How do you smuggle your annoying immortal friend past the police and safely home when he insists on singing karaoke along the way? Episode tag for "Indiscretions."





	The Better Part of Valor [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Better Part of Valor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389612) by [Teresa_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa_C/pseuds/Teresa_C). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/the_better_part_of_valor/%5bHighlander%5d%20The%20Better%20Part%20of%20Valor.mp3) (37.1 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/the_better_part_of_valor/%5bHighlander%5d%20The%20Better%20Part%20of%20Valor.m4b) (30.7 MB).

Length: 38:40  


Cover art by Cybel.


End file.
